A Teacher's secret admirerer
by Megaunicornbun
Summary: Usuk, Alfred is desperately in love with the handsome teacher Arthur Kirkland Right now its just fluff, but i swear there will be Smut ;


It's complicated right? Everything is.. I bet you have read a book about some schoolgirl who fell desperately in love with the handsome teacher. Well i have too. There are many of those. But have you ever read a book about the schoolboy who fell desperately in love with the handsome teacher?  
No i haven't either.. And did i mention that this teacher is not just handsome, he's extreamely gergeous.

Today Mr Kirkland is wearing a red V-cut t-shirt and a pair of low-cut jeans.. And of course, the glasses. "C-E-L-L-A-R is a very typical example.. You do not pronounce the "r" and thats why in phonetics..." The brittish man didn't even care to tell the class to shut up. Alfred heard a low giggle from the girls behind him, they were sitting togheter exitedly. "Hey, Alfred" he heard one of the girls say. As he leaned over to them Elizabetha grabbed his shirt tightly and pushed her lips to his ear. She whispered – very loud. "You, me, my place – tonight, oh right... i forgot about you boyfriend" She said and sneered at Arthur. He blushed and pushed her away, Arthur didn't seem to have heard that stupid comment. The whole class laughted. Including Alfred himself nervously. why would she always tease him like that. It took Alfred about 15 more minutes to see that he hadn't understood anything of what Arthur was talking about. The green emerald eyes were to intense, and Alfred started to fantasize. How would the slender arms look wrapped around his neck? And his hair – how would it feel between alfreds warm fingers?. Alfred had been in love with this man for too long now, nad never even felt the touch of Arthurs skin. Not to mention How would his lips taste? He imagined the green emerald eyes blistering. The smooth voice telling him where to kiss. The white sheets, the hickeys, everything. It's almost like a little story in Alfreds head. Alfreds thoghts were clear for a moment, he realized he could not live another day without this man. Quickly, Alfred scribbled on a piece of paper " I have a crush on you "

He ripped the paperpiece of his book and put it in his pocket. When the bell rang he carefully slipped the note in to Arthurs bag.

The headphones were warm against Alfreds ears as he unplugged them, he nodded and grinned at something that Gilbert just said, They were on the bus. Him , Francis , Antonio, Gilbert and his brother.. Ludwig. On the bus was also Ivan Further away, speaking to the baltics. In the front in the bus sat Sweden and finland, quietly talking about snow. They looked so happy together. Almost like a couple. Alfred squeezed the bag in his hand. He didn't even notice the brave tries from Matthew to communicate with him. This feeling, that everything is a blur. This wierd feeling that nobody ever told him about. He felt someone tapping his shoulder, as he turned his head to the left. He looked right in to the blue-green eyes of the smiling Dane. "Hey Al !" , he said as the others made place for him to sit down.

"did you know , i got a party invite on facebook from Linnéa " He said smiling brightly showing all of his white teeth.

"Thats Awesome!" Said the young prussian and high fived him.

"i mean she does have a well-rounded surface" Exclaimed Francis

"perverted.. but true" The spaniard said quietly..

"I'd totally bang her" Alfred said. Which only part true, he was not gay but still. He had a thing for...

Arthur, even if he had sex with someone else. Arthur was the most teasing. He was teasing all the time. The way he walked, wrote, talked.

"I can talk to her for you if you want to" Den hinted

"No thanks, but thanks anyway" He said.

"Come on Al, im really not that intrested. She said she'd date you"

"Thats..Thats great – Alfred frowned – but im not intrested.."

The group looked a little suprised, "I knew it – you've been acting strange for a while..Soo.. who is it?" Francis leaned forward. Alfred would never, ever say no to a date with a hot girl. Or just any girl. He loves talking about himself and thats basicly what you do on a date.

"it's nobody.." Shit. Alfred is such a bad lier. "Lets go pick up some dinner for tonight Mattie-" He said and grabbed the suprised canadians arm, and pulled him out of the bus doors.

With Matthews thin arm still in a firm grip. He headed against McDonalds in a high speed. Blushing. "Wait" Matthew said and pulled back his arm. They both stopped walking, Canadia held his sore arm against his body, looking at his brother as if he were alien. "what is WRONG with you?" He asked. Alfred did lie to his brother once. When they were young, It was not a big deal – just a pair of jeans. But Alfred messed up and got them dirty. When Matthew found out that his favorite jeans had been destroyed he lookes really sad. Alfred said he didn't touch them and of course. Matthew found out that Alfred wore them and didn't even get angry. He just looked plain sad. At last Alfred confessed about the jeans, and Matthew didn't say anything.. just looked away. Like someone just had been hitting was horrible.

"Matthew, i am in love"

Att first, The young Canadian just froze. Then he frowned. After them standing there a while staring at eachother. Matthew finally moved closer Alfred," He smiled "souvent? mon freré?"

"Err.. Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry Al, thats great! "

"No its not, I muttered"

" Now lets go pick up junkfood – He said and grabbed my hand"

At the time all of the cheeseburgers, chips and other foods – including two bagels, some hotwings and two strawberry pies. Were stuffed in to two paper bags , Matthew and him started to walk home. " who is she?", Matthew asked carefully

It stung in Alfreds heart – how would he react to Alfred being in love with a boy. Would he be creeped out. Maybe disgusted.

"What does she look like then? ", he asked

Alfred felt the words just coming out of his mouth

"he is absolutely gorgeus" Breaking the news smothly.. Well good job idiot.

"he.."

"yup, he is."

*Akward silence*

Alfred looked at Matthew, he didn't look disgusted at all. Just a little suprised. And almost amused.

"you are brave, he said, i'll do my best to help you"

"so are you okay with me being, bi? "

"Yeah , he said and smiled big, now we have one and a half queers in our family"

"so you mean youre..."

"Yes Al, i cant imagine you didn't notice i do NEVER bring home any girls"

A stone dropped from Alfreds chest. This went much better than he thought. And suddently a wave of happiness bursted. Alfred could not hold back the urge to hug his brother tight. Matthews violet eyes widened as he chipped for air when he was lifted in a big hug. He dropped the paperbag with all the foods and squeaked in delight. "LET ME DOAAWN!" He cried out loud.

"Nope sorry bro, i'm not done hugging you yet"

It was raining outside. The tiny drops were smattering against the window. The clock was barely 7 and Alfred sat alone at the dining table eating some leftovers from yesterday. Hamburgers for breakfast. He looked down at his blue baggy pyamas-pants and the t-shirt that said "area-51" In big green letters. His phone plinged, a text message.

Wanna go to the party with me and Gil on Saturday? ;P / Den

Alfred didn't answer , he just finished his breakfast and went upstairs to put on some clothes.

Alfred came to school, really boring place actully. He was just waiting for time to pass. So that they could have biology. Mr Kirkland was their biology teacher too. He actully ate lunch with the other teachers ate with the germans. The Prissy Roderich was complaining and constantly wiping the other boy Vash's mouth. His little sister were just quiet and Gilbert were talking about his"Awesome self" As usual.

Recess passed, Alfred was in the classroom. Almost all of the students in his class were in there. The loud sorling noises were almost sufficating him. Suddently – all of them became a little bit quieter. The teacher entered the classroom.

"Good day kids" he said

"Good day Mr Kirkland " The class answered in chorus

He looked up and gazed over the classroom with his emerald eyes. For a quarts second they met Alfreds. Arthur put his bag down on the teachers bench and started to look in it for the biology book. Something dropped out of his bag, the note. Which was no longer wrapped.

"Fuck YEAH! , Alfred thought"

Arthur picked up the note from the floor casually and put it back into his bag.

Alfred looked away, he was very afraid of being caught staring at the young teacher.

"today i am going to let you watch a movie – it's about the photosynthesis" Arthur said

Alfred felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Al , i have an idea... "

"what? "

"i was just"

"oh sorry Matt , please continue."

Matthew showed him a paper full of letters.

When the young american looked closer he still didn't understand.

" I am working on an accounting , Mr Kirkland gave me this – but i am sure i can convince him that you are the man for this job "

Alfreds blue eyes lightened. He tried to hide his enthusiasm

"S-sure, Hahaha"

Alfreds phone buzzed, he picked it up.

Do you want to? Come on , you PARTY ROCK! :D/ Den

Quickly, before the teacher spotted him, he wrote

Yeah, sure – it'll be fun xD / Al

"Tell me more about it matthew, please"

The American youngster said – still focusing on the teacher.

"Well it's a project that goes a little something like this. I am going to write and publish a story about the enviroment, and i'm going to interweiv some people...-"

"Yup! I'll do it!" Alfred smiled brightly

"A-Alfred are you sure?.. I haven't even told you about it yet.. "

"Yes Defenitly! This is my stuff, the project is going to KICK SOME ASS! "

As the canadian facepalmed, Alfred noticed the teacher staring at them. He became akwardly quiet.

After class, Matthew went to talk to Arthur.

just outside the door Mattias and Gilbert walked up to Alfred and greeted him with a friendly punch on the arm. "Ouch!" "Hahahahah, weakling" Gilbert said.

Alfred was to 100% focused on the door to the classroom, would their plan work? Would Arthur let him do the project, if that was so. Would he meet Arthur alone anytime?

"So you are coming?"

"Wait what?"

"Alfred are you coming?"

"Where?, when?, who? What? "

"ARE YOU COMING TO THE PARTY?" the slightly irritated dane repeated.

"Yeah.. I think so.. "

"What aren't yo-

"Finally, the waiting was over. Matthew came out of the classroom – gave Alfred a quick look and then started to walk along the bright corridor.

"Hey guys, I-I-ah gotta go!.. " He said leaving the small confused group, Jogging almost sprinting until he was beside the young Canadian. His shoelace unravled but Alfred didn't care.

"Hey, Matthew slow down!" He said..

"It went great, he said that you'd be perfect for the job!"

Alfred could not hold back a very unmanly but exited giggle.

"Did he really say that?" Alfreds eyes were sparkling, yes they were practically blue glitter

"Yes he did Alfie, he did.." Matthew said and nodded indulgently

"YES I KNEW HE LIKED ME!" Alfred whispered..

The day were now perfect for Alfred. Completed. Like when you make it through a hard level in a video game, Euphoria. But it's getting even better.

For the first time ever, Ms Bauer did not give him attention for being late, AND! the reason Alfred was late were the extreamly tasty lunch he had. He had to eat at least three portions until he was full when there were disgusting food. Alfred have spent 45 minutes this lunch only to eat. And now he was full and happy. Alfred left school that day with a feeling of "Everything went better than expected".. On the way the bus, alfred heard some strange swearing dripping with hatred. Alfred recognized the brittish accent. Arthur? He thought and looked up. There stood the young teatcher, scolding his car. "BLOODY STUPID CAR, NOT WORKING? WELL FUCK YOU! WANKER!"

Alfred didn't know how to act.. He started to walk closer to the english man who still didn't notice he was there..He realized he had to say something.

"Hey, Arth-.."

"WHOA!"

"Oh sorry if i frightened you.. "

Of course you frightened him you idiot, quickly say something.

"Can i help you with that?" Alfred said and looked meaning at the disfunctional toyota.

"I'm sure it's nothing wrong with it I-"

"I'll fix your car!" Alfred said and laid a dazzling smile.

Before Arhur even had time to react Alfred had opened the hood of his car. After about ten minutes Alfred found the source of the problem, some kind of black stone-like thing that smelled like charcoal. "What is this?" He asked the brittish man. "A scone. I have no idea how it got there!" chuckled Arthur. Wow, he was so pretty when he laughted. Alfred looked at his watch , "damn – i have to go now if im gonna catch my bus."

"Where do you live? "

"ehm.. Wadsworth avenue 22th "

"Thats pretty near where i live, since you fixed my car – he blushed a little – maybe i can give you a ride"

The Britt looked away, the tip of his nose were red and his knitted scarf were flowing a little in the wind. He looked a little emaberrased.

"Mhm.. sure" Alfred said and tried to pretend like he did not actully care. But he did. The thoughts running through Alfreds head went something like this. BEST . DAY . EVER! .

Arthur opened the silver cars front door and made a gesture. Alfred sat down heavily. The car was pretty clean, and smelled like roses and peppermint gum, a wierd mix observed Alfred.

Then it suddently was all clear for Alfred, It was friday night. Which means he COULD actully. Not that it's ever going to happen but he COULD sleep over. There were no school tomorrow. He could stay the night. The thought tickeled all the small corners of Alfreds brain. And a curios smile took shape on his lips. He started to imagine, them together again. Wait. Back to reality, they had been sitting in a car in about five minutes without saying anything.

"Can you tell me more about the project?" Alfred suddently asked

" Well i have a list somewhere in my bag.. can you look after it? "

Arthur handed his big tartan bag to Alfred – still focusing on the road.

In the bag where many things, A silk napkin, Pills of some kind, some tissues , a tea box, his reading glasses (which Alfred absolutely adored) , some stencils, a binder and a pencil and the note, the "i have a crush on you" note. Alfred discreatly took the note.

"I cant find the list" Alfred said dissapointedly

"Its a flower-patterned notebook"

"no it's not there, i'm sorry"

" I must have left it at home" He frowned.

"Yeah, i'ts okay – you can tell me on monday" Alfred smiled an insecure smile

Silence again.. This was not comfortable..

"Or we could... plan the project at your place?" He suggested

"Good idea, i can make tea"

Arthur made a sharp right turn, and speeded up a little. And then, they were at his house.

The house was very white and structured with many big windows. The kitchen walls were almost see-thruogh. Alfred imagined him cooking in there and all the neighbors seeing it. It was a little like the sims in real life. The garden was very pretty and well-managed. The house had a little porch with a chair and a small table.

"Wow you have a pretty garden!" I said

"Thank you, i love flowers" He answered.

walking up the stairs to the door was extreamely unrealistic, Alfred caught himself staring compleatly engulfed, and immediatly tried to stop looking like an idiot. When alfred walked into the hallway he felt a strong smell of tea. "Please make yourself comfortable" said Arthur

Alfred sat down in a pretty small armchair with brown leather. In front of him were a small round table and another armchair. On the table, there were some sugar in a bowl and a silver spoon. A wierd smell came from the kitchen and Mr. Kirkland came out of it – his hair was messy and he had some dough om his shoulder. In his right hand , he held a silver plate with two tea cups on plates and a plate of.. Grey-Green stones? No wait, it was sopposed to be scones right? Or something...

In his left hand, Arthur carried a notebook, with rose patterns on. He gently put the porsline down on the table. "Take notes" Mr. Kirkland commanded him.

Alfred picked a sharp pencil and a blank arch of paper.

"First of all, you need to write down your own opinion on the greenhouse effect"

"my..own.. op-i..nium, okay"

" and second you need to interveiw some people, to get a poll"

This talk lasted for about half an hour more, No reflections – just plain knowledge. Alfred almost felt like Jack, in titanic. Being all serious and stuff. To be ownest Alfred would much rather study at home – if the case was that Arthur were not the teacher. OR just draw him like one of Jacks french girls.. But now he isn't . Alfred started to get restless.

~Arthur perspective~ (very short)

Who is this person, the young, blonde, light tanned, happy boy sitting next to him in HIS couch?

And why did he seem so intrested in writing these stupid samples? It was just an accounting. Not like he was super ambitius or something. This was absurd, Right now i am supposed to sit here alone and.. Drink tea. Arthur thought – looking down at the porsline he realized . He was, but not alone. It was actully pretty nice with compinion. Arthur lifted his cup to the lips and blew. Softly , so that the steam flew out in the air and dissapeared. The tall boy with the wierd ahoge looked like a child, curious and sneaky. Like he was up to no good , which bothered Arthur a little. I'll go make some more tea.. I said and made my way to the kitchen – Put on the water, poured the teapowder and sugar. If there were any foods Arthur could make , it was tea. When the tea started to boil, slowly but bubbly. Arthur enjoyed the sound of boiling water, it gave him small chills all along his back. He really loved it. His friends thought it was a really wierd fetish. As arthur leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he heard a slam.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said in a loud voice, but no answer

He went out to the livingroom and there were.. no Alfred

The door were unlocked, did he leave just like that?

Bloody twit! Thats NOT very polite. On the floor there were some kind of note.

"Maybe an apology for being so rude!", Arthur said to himself.

Arthurs Emerald eyes widened and the thick brows went up a little. He thought to himself Captain Kirkland, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland you are not some lovestruck schoolgirl get it together!

" I still do have a crush on you "


End file.
